Namika Himori
Namika Himori is a fanon student who attends Akademi High School. She is Tekomimi's OC. Appearance Namika has long, pink hair with a single navy-blue streak in her fringe. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail with a bow. She has navy-blue eyes and white skin. Her bust size is 1. In school she will wear school uniform with a plain silver ring, but out of school she wears either casual wear with leggings and a hoodie, or expensive dresses for formal occasions. Personality Namika is a Coward. If she witnesses murder, she will beg for mercy, before running out of school. If the murderer speaks to her afterwards, she will refuse to speak to them out of fear. However, if she sees a corpse, she will react like a Teacher's Pet and tell a teacher. Routine 7:00 - 7:15: Namika enters school and goes to her locker to change her shoes. 7:15 - 8:00: Namika goes to the roof and either plays on her phone, listens to music or draws. 8:00: Namika walks to her classroom. 8:30 - 1:00: Namika is in class. 1:00 - 1:22: Namika goes to the computer lab and uses the computer. 1:22: Namika walks to her classroom. 1:30 - 3:30: Namika is in class. 3:30 - 4:00: Namika stays at school for half an hour, usually sitting on the roof playing on her phone, before leaving the school at 4pm. However, if she gets a note from somebody, she will stay on the roof until it is time to meet the person who wrote to her. Task Namika's task is to help her finish her late homework. To do this, you would need to be at least rank 3 in language. She would give you her homework sheet, which you would need to take to the computer lab and use the computer to finish, before taking it back to her. '"Ok, so you know how I never do my homework? Well... I have like... three late pieces from last week that I need to get done... and I haven't started any of them. Would you mind helping me?" '- When asking her for her task. '"Oh my god, really! Thank you so much! Here's the sheet then!" '- When you accept the task. '"Oh... Ok, never mind. Sorry for asking." - '''When you deny the task. Reactions '"OH MY GOD! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I- I WON'T TELL ANYONE!" - 'After witnessing murder. '"I-is that..? OH MY GOD! What do I do?! I have to find a teacher!" '- After seeing a corpse. '"Is that blood?! I better not touch it... Whose is it though?" '- After seeing a pool of blood. She will then walk away from the blood, taking no further action. '"...Huh? Is that... covered in blood? Um..." '- After seeing a bloody weapon or clothing. As with blood, she will take no further action. '"Um... I-is that a weapon you're holding? Why do you have that?!" - 'After seeing someone holding a weapon. '"Are you ok?! Did someone try to hurt you?!" - 'After seeing someone covered in blood. '"Are you ok? You're... no offence, but you're acting really weird." '- After seeing someone visibly insane. '"...y... what happened to you?" '- After seeing someone bloody and visibly insane, with or without a weapon. '"Hey, what are you doing?!" '- After seeing somebody taking panty shots. '"Wait! STOP IT! What the hell is wrong with you?!" '- After seeing somebody taking a panty shot of her. '"Wait, let go! STOP!" '- When being pushed off the roof or drowned. '"Oh... sure." '- After being told to go away. She will either go to the roof or the computer lab. '"That's kind of embarrassing... but we're friends, so I'll do it." '- After being asked to distract someone. '"What is it? You're not telling me? 'Kay, show me!" '- After being asked to follow someone. '"Wait, really? That's awful!" '- After hearing gossip. '"Really?! Wow, thank you so much!" '''- After being complimented. Trivia * Though she gets good grades whilst at school, Namika is quite lazy at home, and often leaves homework until the last minute, or hands it in late. * She is good at sciences (chemistry, biology and psychology) but is bad at and dislikes sports. * She keeps her bisexuality a secret, in fear of being laughed at. However, if someone asks her specifically about her sexuality, she will tell them. * Even though she is bisexual, she prefers girls, though she is still fine with guys. * Namika is quite un-confident and reserved, but will quickly become friends with somebody who talks to her first. * Namika has an interest in several clubs, such as the Occult club, the Gaming club and the Art club, but hasn't joined any of them because firstly, she is quite shy and secondly, because she always needs to do homework after school. However, if somebody asked her to join a club, she would say yes. * She has a mild intolerance to gluten, so she will often buy drinks at school instead of food. However, she will occasionally buy things like cookies. * She loves magical girl anime, her favourites being Madoka Magica and Go! Princess Precure. * She absolute favourite anime however is Osomatsu-san. * She believes in the supernatural, hence her interest in the Occult club. * Her favourite type of science is Astronomy. * She lives with her mother, stepsisters who go to a different school, stepfather and her pet cat called Cinnamon. Her father lives in another town, and she visits him every other weekend. She has a good relationship with her stepsisters and stepfather. * She secretly loves singing and dancing (though she isn't that good at either), but could never perform in front of anyone by herself. * She enjoys the sight and sound of rain, though she doesn't like being in it. Therefore, she will often keep her bedroom window open. * She is an agnostic theist, but celebrates holidays such as Christmas. * She is a night owl. * Namika's favourite colours are hot pink and sapphire blue. * Namika means "flower of the wave", and Himori is a combination of Hi (red) and Mori (forest). * She thinks Supana Churu is cute, though not to the extent of a crush. Notes This is my very first Yandere Sim OC, so I'd appreciate any feedback or suggestions. If anyone wants to roleplay with me, just ask me - I'll almost always agree! Namika Himori belongs to and was created by me (Tekomimi). Category:OCs Category:Students Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Coward Category:Females Category:Bisexual